


Fog

by SuperFandoms



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demonic Possession, Exhaustion, Ford Pines Needs a Hug, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: I can't think. Breathe. Turn on the lights. Eat, make some noise. Vary the temperature.Don't fall asleep.
Kudos: 19





	Fog

My eyes open. Have to keep them open. What was I doing before I dozed off? I'm in the living room, sitting down, but the tv is off. Must've been exhaustion. Alright, then. Stand up, pace. Ok, now the- My. My legs are aching. These are my legs.

Walk in a circle one more time, turn on the lights. Only when in the room, though, it's winter and I can't afford to have them all on. You turn off the light as you leave to check if the heat is on. It's not snowing today, so maybe I could turn off the heat? No, no. That was stupid, the snow would insulate better. Wait for snow.

I turn around to enter the kitchen. I turn on the coffee maker, downing the dregs from a mug on the table. I run my fingers across the raised details on the mug. This mug was one of my favorites, it's got honeycomb patterns on it. My coffee maker stutters to a halt, and I place my mug next to the machine.

The pot isn't in the machine, probably in the sink. I should probably do the dishes. I turn the water on, and dip my hands into the sink. The water is ice-cold, once I'm done with the dishes, I'll need to leave it dripping, else the pipes will freeze. Why did I ever install pipes on the exterior walls? I finally find the pot, and there's still some coffee in it! 

I lift the pot. Well, it's grimy. Doesn't matter, I drink the remains anyways. My face scrunches up reflexively. This is awful. I go through the motions, putting the coffee filter into my clunky machine, scooping out slightly too many grounds and dumping them in, and starting it all up.

The chair I drag closer to the machine screeches along the floor. I sit, and my leg muscles relax. I do to, staring off into space. My eyes glaze over, my head heavy with fog...

A loud sputtering noise jerks me awake. Oh, I'd started to fall asleep again. Only started! Only ever started. Can't do any more than that. Won't? No, that's not right. Why can't I fall asleep..? The answer's right there in the back of my mind, I just can't fish it out.

Oh, that smells nice! My coffee must be ready. I stand up, wincing at the pain in my limbs and chest. Maybe that was a good thing? Something about being alright with the pain didn't settle well. Don't dwell on it, then. My limbs aren't quite working like they should, they're a lot slower than they used to be. My fingers can't really wrap around the handle of the pot of coffee, and it's too heavy to lift.

Desperation I don't quite know the reason for pushes me towards innovation. I pull the pot off its stand by the body of the searing thing, ignoring the heat- No, not quite. I don't know what I'm doing with the heat. Doesn't matter. I lift my mug with both hands, dipping it into the carafe. The mug's heavier bringing it out. It's past the rim again! I set it down carefully.

I take a deep breath. Why did I need this stuff? It never did much for me anyways. Always just cleared my head a bit. Most people woke up with it, but I never understood how. How did a liquid do one thing to one person but another thing to another? I should write that down.

The lights in the room are out. I should turn them on, that feels important. I lift my mug again, attempting to take a step forward. My leg buckles under me, and I crash to the floor. My mug... It's shattered. I'll miss that thing. The ridges were comforting, and- Am I on the floor?

I can't move my arms. That should make me panic, right? It isn't, though. I don't care anymore. My body hurts, and my favorite mug is broken. I'm tired. I want to fall asleep- My thoughts and instincts are yelling at me to stop but I've never listened to them, really, so are they important? No, not really.

My eyelids droop, then collapse. I'm so tired. I'm exhausted, and sad, and afraid. I need sleep. I try to curl up a bit. It's cold, except near my fingers. My fingers are warm. I focus on that, and finally fall asleep.

The eyes open. These eyes aren't mine, and how am I seeing my body from outside? That doesn't make sense- And it hits me. I've made a grave mistake.


End file.
